Son Goku en Charlotte
by Santillo
Summary: santillo


**bueno lo primero que dire sera que este es mi primer fanfic asi que si tengo errores es lo mas normal del mundo,para esta historia usare al goku de super despues del torneo del poder a donde ira se el anime conocido como charlotte bueno ya dicho esto comenzemos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad Dragon ball asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Charlotte le pertenece a Jun** **M** **aeda**

 **Prologo:una nueva vida**

Han pasado un par de años despues del torneo del poder una lucha de 10 guerreros reunidos de cada universo por los dioses de la destruccion y creacion de 8 de los 12 universos creados por el rey del todo o conocido mejor como Zeno- sama.

Fue una battalla campal donde se jugaban la vida,fueron desapareciendo desconocidos,amigos y rivales hasta solo quedar 4 en pie 3 del universo 7 conocidos como Freezer,17 y el segundo mortal en alcanzar o inclusive sobrepasar la fuerza de su dios de la destruccion asi es hablamos de Son Goku y del otro lado de parte del universo 11 Jiren el primer mortal conocido en alcanzar y sobrepasar la fuerza de su dios de la destruccion.

En la battalla final lucharon Son Goku y freezer contra Jiren mientras 17 les apoyaba desde atras y Goku y Freezer optaron mejor por sacrificarse para sacar a la bestia de Jiren de la plataforma,quedando solo 17 en el ring ya casi destruido por toda la battalla y ganando el universo 7 el androide decidio mejor revivir a todos los universos eliminados por los Zenos-sama con el deseo de Chonmage el dios dragon mas poderoso que se conoce.

Despues de haber pedido el deseo se fueron a la corporacion capsula donde le contaron todo a Bulma y teniendo un banquete.

 **Actualidad ubicacion:Universo 7/ planeta de Bills**

Se podia ver a 3 siluetas 2 de ellas conversando y la otra entrenando, una era el de un hombre con peinado de flama color negro traje azul ajustado a todo su cuerpo con una armadura saiyan clasica guantes y botas de combate blancas asi es este no era otro sino mas que vegeta, el otro al lado del era alguien con un peinado particular como el de una palmera de color negro traje celeste por arriba y unos pantalos azul verdoso zapatos negros una cinta blanca como de karate unas muñequeras de color naranja, y el ultimo era un chico de piel oscura cabello de una cresta de color negro y un traje de entrenamiento asi es el es Uub el discipulo de Goku.

 **(Nota Del Autor:Es el mismo traje qu** **e whis les da a Goku y a Vegeta cuando viene Champa a retar a Bills)**

"Kakarotto que vas a hacer ahora" -le dijo el principe saiyayin a su rival de toda la vida

"Voy a seguir entrenando, volviendome mas fuerte para seguir luchando contra oponentes fuertes como siempre lo he hecho"-lo decia Goku con una expresion de felizidad como lo es de costumbre en el-"Y tambien entrenare a Uub para que se haga mas fuerte y asi poder ayudar con los problemas que se hagan en el universo, y de paso pelear conmigo".

"Eso esta bien pero, sabes que me refiero a que aras con lo de Milk"-lo decia vegeta mientras tenia su tipica cara seria-"Pero el primero en enfrentarse a ese pequeño sere yo"-lo decia con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Flashback**

Despues del banquete que tuvieron y que Goku se cure con una semilla del ermitaño fue hacia Bulma.

"Hey Bulma sabes donde esta Milk"-pregunto Goku ya que no sentia su ki en ningun lado ni en las montañas ni en ningun otro lado y eso se le hacia extraño.

Bulma que ya estaba preparada para esto solo suspiro mientras tenia a la pequeña bra en sus manos.

"Es cierto donde esta mama no puedo sentir su ki en ningun lado"-lo decia Gohan que estaba con una mala sensacion.

Todos los que eschucharon esto se le quedaron viendo incluso Bills y Whis se quedaron viendo por unos momentos y luego se pusieron a comer.

"Bueno Goku, Gohan en cualquier momento se iban a enterar de cualquier modo asi que escuchenme con atencion que no lo volvere a repetir"-y asi Bulma contando todo lo que paso mientras no estaban que mientras no estaban Milk sufrio un ataque al corazon y se termino muriendo pero que antes habia escrito una nota para cada uno de ellos.

Goku estaba en un estado de depresion muy malo, Gohan estaba llorando con pan en sus brazos y videl intentando consolarlo los demas amigos de Goku miraban con pena la situacion menos Bills,Whis y Vegeta que no les importaba esa insignificante humana bueno vegeta mira con un poco de pena a su amigo/rival.

 **Fin Flashback**

"Ahora que lo pienso nunca lei su nota"-lo decia Goku que se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreia.

A Vegeta le corria una gota de sudor en su cara por la respuesta de su rival.

"Bueno ire a buscar la nota"-Goku levanto su mano derecha y puso su dedo indice y medio en su frente para concentrarse y hacer la teletransportacion.

5 minutos despues volvio Goku con la nota para leerla.

"Oye Uub para de entrenar y ven aqui"-Uub que escucho a su maestro mientras cargaba unas pesas en sus brazos y caminaba para no caer en el camino que se destruia atras de el

 **(Nota Del Autor:Supongo que saben a que entrenamiento me refiero verdad)**

Se detuvo de su entrenamiento mientras corria hacia su maestro al llegar se relajo y se sento en piso mientras se secaba el sudor de su cara y se sacaba el traje mientras revelaba un traje de entrenamiento(es el mismo que usa en gt).

El saiyan se disponia a leer la nota en voz alta para que escuchen-"Querido Goku se que de seguro habras pensado en revivirme con las super esferas del dragon pero no lo hagas y si te preguntas el por que, bueno es simple ya era mi hora de partir al otro mundo era hora de descansar en paz, bueno para lo que hice esta carta no fue solo para eso es para decirte que me gustaria que tuvieras una nueva aventura como en los viejos tiempos pero que no vayas con tu edad para que apreveches al maximo tu vida

Posdata:Si encuentras a alguna chica que te guste puedes quedarte con ella".

El silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que Vegeta con una cara en shock hablo-"Bueno eso no me lo esperaba pere bueno que haras Kakarotto"-lo dijo aun con incredulidad.

"Lo hare"-lo dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Vegeta se impresiono por lo que dijo su rival

Pero que pasara con lo que acabas de decir, aparte no vas entrenar a Uub o que maldito insecto"-lo decia vegeta un poco irritado por la respuesta de su rival.

"Si que sucedera con mi entrenamiento señor Goku"- lo decia Uub un poco decaido.

"No te preocupes por eso tu entrenamiento esta casi completo y si quieres vegeta te puede entrenar para hacerte mas fuerte-¿verdad Vegeta?"-lo dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

"En serio usted me entrenaria señor Vegeta"-lo decia Uub muy amimado.

A lo que vegeta todavia mas irritado dijo-"Estas loco o que maldito insecto yo no me hare de niñera de este insecto"-Vegeta irritado se fue a sentar.

"No te preocupes Uub vegeta te terminara entrenando ahora ponte el traje y sigue entrenando"-Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa se lo decia a su discipulo.

"Como usted diga señor".

Goku fue con Vegeta y se fuero a la tierra.

Al llegar Vegeta fue el primero en hablar-"Oye kakarotto yo ire a avisarle a Bulma asi que ve preparandote conociendola de seguro organizara una despedida"-Vegeta con una cara seria se fue volando

"Claro..."-fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que se fuera y solo pudo suspirar-"Bueno mejor me voy preparando"-y asi se fue volando.

 **Ubicacion:Corporacion capsula**

En el patio trasero de la corporacion capsula se podian ver a muchas persona charlando de cosas triviales.

si-"Vaya no puedo creer que la ultima voluntad de Milk fuera esta"-lo dijo el mejor amigo de goku Krillin.

"Bueno pues yo ya la habia leido solo esperaba que Goku lo hiciera"-lo dijo Bulma como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"Bueno que podria esperarse de ti"-susurro Krillin.

Bulma lo escucho no muy contenta iba a reprocharle pero se vio interrumpida por un sonido y voz conocida.

"Hola"-dijo el saiyan Son Goku con su tipico saludo que aparecio con la teletransportacion y su bacula sagrado en la espalda y la nube voladora que aparecio unos momentos despues.

habian hecho una fiesta de 3 a 4 horas en la cual hasta Bills con su asistente Whis habian venido

Despues de la fiesta y recibir algunos regalos.

Bulma se le acerco con una caja de capsulas y se la entrego los contenidos le eran un misterio al saiyan aunque se hacia una idea.

Bulma se dispuso a poner las esferas del dragon en el suelo pada despues decir-"Goku hemos recogido las esferas del dragon para que pidas los deseos que quieras pero recuerda que son solo 3".

Goku se dispuso a invocar a shenlong para pedir sus deseos-"Sal de ahi Shenlon y cumple mi deseo"-lo dijo levantando sus manos y un brillos amarillo salio de las en forma de serpiente luego que se discipo se pudo ver a un dragon oriental de color ver con ojos rojos

Shenlong se dispuso a ver a los que lo habian invocado y dijo con una voz imponente-"Me han invocado de mi sueño pueden pedir tres deseos".

Pero luego de de ver a cierto gato morado su mirada se torno temerosa y con una voz que expresaba miedo dijo-"Se-Se-Señor Bi-Bills qu-que ha-hace a-aqui en la-la tie-tierra"

Bills al escucharlo elevo su mirada de la comida que comia hacia el-"Que no ves que estoy comiendo"-lo dijo con una voz seria.

"Cla-claro que s-si señor Bi-Bills"-lo dijo tartamudeando del miedo y una cara sudorosa.

"Bueno puedo pedir mis deseos"-pidio goku.

Shenlong se calmo y dijo-"Claro cuales son sus deseos".

"Bueno para mi primer deseo quiero una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño que nunca se termine"-exclamo goku al dragon

"Eso es muy sensillo"-exclamo el dragon haciendo brillar sus ojos de un rojo mas intenso.

"Y ahora que deberia pedir"-dijo goku con una mano en el menton en pose pensativa.

Bulma se le acerco y dijo-"Yo se que pedir Goku pero dime a donde vas a ir antesantes"-lo dijo mirando al saiyan.

Goku la miro para luego sonreir-"Claro que se a donde ir fui con los zen-chan hace una hora le pedi y me dejo ir a la tierra del universo 6"-lo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo"-dijo Bulma sorprendida que no se esperaba esa respuesta luego miro a Shenlong y dijo-"Shenlong podrias darme una maleta con dinero ilimitado del universo 6".

"Claro ese deseo es muy facil"-lo dijo para luego hacer brillar sus ojos rojos.

entonces en las manos de Bulma aparecio una maleta con mucho dinero la cual se la dio a Goku.

"Oye Kakarotto antes de que te vayan cuando lleges a ese planeta quiero que pongas en alto el nombre de los saiyayines"-lo dijo el principe saitayin con una sonrisa hacia su amigo/rival.

a lo que Goku solo sonrie.

"Y bueno para el ultimo deseo quiero que envies a goku y sus cosas al planeta tierra del universo 6"-lo dijo Bulma esperando que su deseo se cumpliera.

"Ese deseo es muy complicado pero lo hare"-exclamo para luego hacer brillar sus ojos

A Goku lo cubrio una luz pero antes de irse se despidio por ultima ves de sus amigos, el aura que lo cubria se hizo mas brillante y el dragon dio un gran rugido y Son Goku desaparecio.

"Ya e cumplido con sus deseos ahora regresare a mi sueño"-y asi Shenlong se extendioextendio en una luz amarilla y luego se dividio en siete luces para luego ir por todo el mundo.

"Se a ido"-exclamo el mejor amigo de Goku Krillin para luego un silencio se formara.

"Suerte Kakarotto"-lo pensaba Vegeta que algun dia se pondria a entrenar par alcanzar el ultra instinto que Goku tras entrenar con Whis logro perfeccionar.

 **Ubicacion:Planeta tierra del universo 6/lugar desconocido**

Nuestro saiyayin favorito aparecio en un lugar que se parecia a un bosque en el cual se quedo mirando un rato para luego cerrar los ojos para sentir las presencias de todo el mundo.

"Nada raro"-Pensaba nuestro saiyan que luego de analizarlas un rato noto cierta peculiaridad en muchos ki del mundo"Hay ciertas presencias que sobre pasan el nivel humano acaso en este planeta hay gente fuerte ojala las haya"-Lo pensaba el sayan con una sonrisa de emocion.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno esto es el prologo espero y les guste bueno si alguien quiere subirlo a youtube que lo haga pero que avise antes bueno no se si vere los comentarios ya que me da peresa saben con suerte y suba un capatulo cada dia bueno me despido y espero les guste bay bay.


End file.
